


you're my sanctuary, baby

by fauxghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chapters Individually Tagged, Coffee Shop, Ella Enchanted AU, Klance AU Month, M/M, Merman Lance, Neighbors, Singer!Lance, YouTubers - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxghost/pseuds/fauxghost
Summary: a collection of one shots that show glimpses of keith and lance's lives across multiple universes.spoiler alert: they're always falling in love.following the klance au month prompts:-coffee shop-mermaids-movie of choice (ella enchanted au)-youtubers-neighbors-free day (proposal)





	1. sketches and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day one: coffee shop au  
> keith goes to a cafe to draw but always ends up drawing lance, the flirty boy who works there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [relationships: keith/lance  
> tags: coffee shop, modern setting pining keith, artist keith, barista lance]

The little cafe with chipping blue paint and a cozy interior has become Keith’s favorite place to draw. It’s always bustling with people, which gives him plenty of inspiration for sketching. From his small booth in the corner he’s able to comfortably view the rest of the cafe, and his sketchbook is filled with the faces of random passerbys, students typing away at their laptops, and friends laughing over caffeinated drinks. It’s like a scrapbook, a glimpse into the lives of people he’ll never see again.

Lance is at the front counter today.

“Hey, Keith. The usual?” For whatever reason, he winks when he says it. (He’s always winking. Keith never complains.)

This is how their interactions always go, after a few weeks of Keith visiting the cafe. The bright-eyed worker whose name tag reads Lance will ask him, _The usual?_ , and Keith will nod or sometimes manage a _yes._ If he’s busy in the back, Lance still finds a way to acknowledge Keith, sending him that captivating smile from across the cafe. It’s a routine that Keith looks forward to every day he’s come in – it’s definitely led him to buy excessive amounts of coffee, an excuse to keep coming back.

Keith would be lying if he said his sketchbook wasn’t covered with doodles of Lance. And, _okay,_ very detailed sketches of his ocean blue eyes and carefully drawn pictures of him grinning at customers (at _Keith)_. First of all, he’s always there. But that doesn’t exactly explain the way Keith can’t seem to stop drawing him. He has a face that’s hard to forget, one that Keith wants to sketch constantly, until he figures out every angle. He wants to know the gentle curve of his smile and the worn calluses on his hands.

The cafe is full of people, but his eyes always make their way back to Lance, and so does his pencil. Lance is not the kind of person you get tired of looking at.

At the moment, he’s wrapped up in his current drawing. It’s his third attempt at Lance winking – he just can’t seem to get it right. He freezes when he senses someone standing over him. A familiar voice muses, “Cute. Does my hair really look like that?”

Keith snaps his sketchbook shut, looking up to see Lance, wearing his regular grin and an apron that wouldn’t look good on anyone but him. He feels his heart plummet into his

stomach, and he searches for the right words – an excuse, an apology, _anything._ Instead, he blurts out, “…Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

By some miracle, Lance finds it funny rather than rude. He laughs, and Keith sort of wants to disappear because his laughter sounds melodic. “Lunch break. Sorry, for sneaking up on you, but – I like your drawings.”

“You do?”

He nods, still wearing that easy smile. “Can I see?”

Keith’s hands act of their own accord, as they often do, opening his sketchbook and pushing it closer to Lance. The other boy flips through it, eyes scanning the pages, most of which he makes an appearance on. He pauses to adorably groan about one person Keith had drawn, who had apparently been a rude customer.

Then he lands on more of the more embarrassing pages. It’s only him. Snippets of the life of the boy who works at the cafe, his expressions ranging from boredom to excitement, his hands resting on the countertop or wrapped around a drink. The entire page is Lance, and Keith never thought he would see it.

“Wow.” He looks up at Keith, and then his eyes flit down to the sketchbook again. “These are… really good.”

“I–” Keith still feels compelled to say _I’m sorry,_ but he comes out with a strained, “Thank you.”

Lance takes this as an invitation to keep looking through the drawings. His smile widens when he gets to the most recent page, the incriminating doodles of him winking at Keith. Pointing at one of them, he says, “I like this one, don’t you think?”

“I couldn’t get your hair right.” Keith mumbles, wondering how obvious his blush is.

“Hmm,” Lance hums to himself and examines the drawing again. He pushes the hair that rests on his forehead a little more to the side, and then messes with the back so it sticks up more. “There. Now it’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” Keith says, because _perfect_ is a good word for the way Lance is looking at him right now.

“I was really curious about your drawings,” Lance admits, absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the sketchbook. “But these are even better than I expected. You’re _really_ good.”

“You mean… you knew I was drawing you?”

He laughs again. “The staring made it a little obvious.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“I don’t mind,” He says quickly, and then his gentle smile turns into more of a smirk. “I mean, who can blame you? I’m probably the best looking guy in this cafe.”

Keith holds back a smile. He doesn’t even need to glance around to attest to that.

“Well, the second best.” Lance softly in a soft voice, meeting eyes with Keith. Before he can even think of a response, the boy continues, “Can I draw something for you?”

“Um… sure?” He hands his pencil to Lance, raising an eyebrow.

It’s quiet while Lance focuses on his drawing, angling the sketchbook so Keith can’t see it. He frowns, and erases, and frowns again, and sketches some more. When he finally looks up, he’s wearing a self satisfied smile. “I have to get back to work. I hope you like it.”

He hands the sketchbook and pencil back to Lance, and then he’s gone.

The page is open to a messy doodle of a boy, presumably Lance, winking. A little speech bubble next to his mouth reads “ _Wanna go out sometime?”._ Underneath the drawing is his number. Keith laughs to himself, eyes searching until he lands on Lance standing behind the front counter. Of course, he winks, and Keith commits it to memory so he can draw it _again and again and again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! please feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> my twitter: @waywardbaz


	2. ocean eyes & summer nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three: mermaid au
> 
> lance learns about siren myths and wonders what his singing will do to keith, unaware that keith is already completely enamored with the merman in his pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [relationships: keith/lance  
> tags: modern setting with magical elements, merlance, human keith, pining keith]
> 
> [for context, this is part of a longer merlance chapter fic that i’m hoping to publish this summer!]

It’s one of those late nights where Keith should be getting to sleep but is hesitant to leave just yet. He sits on the edge of the pool, dipping his toes in the water and glancing at Lance. The merman is lazily swimming around on his back. The pool lights make his tail shimmer. After all this time, Keith is still struck by his strange beauty, the way his smooth skin fades into glistening scales at his waist – it’s otherworldly.

The two of them spend an unusual amount of time staring at each other. Lance, because he’s never met a human before, and Keith, for the same reason, but also because Lance would be remarkable whether or not he had a long blue tail. 

Not seeming to be bothered with Keith’s silence, Lance swims over and taps his foot. “Humans are weird.”

“What is it now?”

“For one thing, you have the strangest food.” He pulls himself up onto the ledge next to Keith and snatches his bag of gummy worms. “It’s doesn’t grow out of the earth and it isn’t alive? Where does it come from?” 

Keith snorts when Lance happily takes one of the candies anyway. “Yeah, gummy worms are far from organic.” 

“Weird.” In a flash, he reaches down to grab Keith’s ankle and examine it. “Weirder.”

“Hey!” Keith says, splashing him in retaliation. He’s grown used to his fascination with human legs, but he still squirms at Lance’s cold touch.

“At least the stories aren’t true.” The merman says, jumping back in the pool in one fluid motion. He resurfaces abruptly, hair sticking to his forehead. In a low, intense voice, as if he’s telling a ghost story around a campfire, he continues, “Merchildren are always warned against swimming too close to the shore. They told us that the evil humans would try to capture and eat us.” 

“Luckily for you, that’s not true.” Keith moves his feet back and forth in the water, watching the ripples make their way to the other boy. “Have you heard what humans say about merpeople?”

Swimming closer, Lance shakes his head. He rests his arms on the pool ledge so he’s looking up at Keith. “What do they say?”

“There are these myths about ‘sirens’, mermaids with enchanting singing voices–”

“Like me.” He interjects, grinning.

“–who lure sailors into shipwrecks with their songs.”

Lance looks perplexed at that. “Why?”

“Why lure them? I don’t know… to capture and eat them?”

Giggling at the absurdity of it, Lance pushes himself back into the water with a glint in his eyes. He starts humming, a quiet tune that seems to reverberate around the pool, beautiful yet haunting. As he drifts around, he makes small, rippling waves. The push and pull accompanies his song as if the water itself is listening to him. Keith falls silent, eyes following Lance’s movements.

Too soon for his liking, the merman cuts off the melodic song. “Is it working?”

_ Yes.  _ Outwardly, Keith rolls his eyes. “No.”

Undeterred, Lance swims closer in an agonizingly slow manner, his gaze fixed on Keith. He starts singing now, in a language unlike anything Keith has ever heard, still as enchanting as before. The song is eerie, not quite sad but with a longing feel to it. It’s breathtaking – made even more so by the merman who sings it. From Lance’s glistening skin, to his mischievous smile, and that hypnotizing voice echoing in his head, Keith feels like he’s starting to understand the sailors from the myths. 

All of Lance’s movements are like a dance, effortless and fluid. He reaches the edge of the pool, still singing the lilting tune. With ease, he pulls himself up so he’s level with Keith, hands placed on either side of him. Their faces are only a few inches apart, and Keith can feel Lance’s warm breath on his face.

Keith’s voice is strained. “What are you doing?”

He pauses. “I’m  _ luring _ you.” 

“I told you it was a myth.” 

Lance keeps singing, never looking away from Keith even as he leans in achingly close. When their lips are about to touch, Keith instinctively closes his eyes, heart hammering against his chest. In the next second, the singing stops and he hears a crinkling noise along with a splash. He opens his eyes to see Lance back in the water, dumping a bag of stolen gummy worms into his mouth.

The merman is shaking with laughter. “It worked!”

Keith’s still trying to process what just happened – and unable to stop thinking about what  _ almost  _ happened – but he smiles anyway, because he’s slightly dizzy and Lance’s giddiness is infectious. “So  _ that’s  _ why the sirens did it. To steal gummy worms.”

“Makes sense.” Lance says around a mouthful of the candy. 

“Wars have been started for no less.”

“I don’t know if you’re being serious,” He replies, chucking the now empty bag at the other boy, “but I would start a war over gummy worms.” 

“Clearly.” They meet eyes. Lance is still wearing that smug grin, and Keith feels his cheeks burning again. He can’t even be mad – he only brought the gummy worms because he knew they were Lance’s favorites. 

“I need more.” Lance speeds toward him, tail flicking behind him. “Do you have any more?”

“You ate them all, Lance.”

He waggles his eyebrows. “I’ll sing for you again.”

“Don’t do that, I–” Keith stumbles over his words, having to stop himself from saying  _ please do. _ “I’ll bring some tomorrow.”

Fueled by excitement, the merman rapidly swims to the bottom of the pool and then shoots upward, leaping out of the water so his entire tail is on display. In the air, he jumps in a high arc, and then dives back in. It’s elegant despite his whooping cheers and the resulting splash that soaks Keith’s entire body. 

Even as their laughter fills the air and the moment before is long forgotten, Keith can’t seem to get that wistful song out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! as always, kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> ps: i am planning on getting back to day 2's galtean prompt eventually sdlfdkj


	3. find me somebody to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day nine: movie au
> 
> keith is cursed with the “gift of obedience”, which often puts him in incredibly embarrassing situations, such as singing a queen song in front of partying giants and his very charming crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [relationships: keith/lance  
> tags: ella enchanted au, fantasy, humor, fluff]
> 
> [context if you haven’t seen ella enchanted: keith is cursed with a spell that makes him do whatever anyone says. during his travels to try to lift the curse, he ends up spending a lot of time with lance, the prince of the kingdom.]

_ “I just gotta get out of this prison cell, one day I’m gonna be free. _

_ Can anybody find me… somebody to love?” _

Somewhere in the back of Keith’s mind, he’s absolutely mortified.

Nonetheless, here he is, singing at the top of his lungs in front of a crowd of giants. He  _ doesn’t sing _ – but when his curse calls for it, apparently he does. Before he can even process what’s happening, he’s acquired backup singers and a riled up audience, and Prince Lance is looking extremely entertained. Much to Keith’s embarrassment, he’s had no choice but to get lost in the song, acting it out like he’s a star performer instead of a villager who never gets out of Frell.

_ “I got nobody left to believe in, _

_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah!” _

When someone calls out “Dance!” towards the end of the song, Keith has to oblige. His body seems to know what to do even though he’s never danced a day in his life. The crowd is chanting “find me somebody to love” as the music builds, and the sound fills the room, making Keith’s head spin. And then _he’s_ spinning, turning and turning until one misstep almost sends him flying off the stage.

_ “Can anybody find me–” _

Lance is there to catch him, and everyone falls silent.

“Somebody to…” Keith sings the last few notes as Lance dips him further, a steady arm wrapped around his waist. They’re both grinning, faces achingly close. “Love.”

The music picks up again and Lance lifts him to his feet. Keith finds himself putting his arms around the Prince’s neck and pulling him in. Lance’s touch is gentle – the hand that doesn’t rest on the small of his back travels for a moment until he settles for placing on Keith’s shoulder and bringing him even closer. As song is ending, Keith is grateful Lance can’t see his giddy smile and obvious blush.

When the giants finish the final phrase of the song, everyone cheers. Lance doesn’t let go just yet, his head still buried in Keith’s neck. Keith would be content to stay like this forever, but everyone’s still looking at them – at  _ him.  _ The unlikely star of the show. He turns to the crowd, pulling away from Lance even though he desperately wants time to stop. All eyes are on him as he takes an awkward bow for the applauding audience. 

Lance’s encouraging smile makes it all worth it.

 

♡♡♡

 

They’ve been sitting by the fire for so long that Lance feels a comfortable weariness seeping in, and the only thing keeping him awake is the captivating boy sitting across from him. The party has died down and they’ve been talking for what must have been hours but feels like it’s gone by in the blink of an eye. 

“You know, my mother used to sing me to sleep every night.” Keith says, smiling at the memory of his earlier performance. The flickering fire reflects in his eyes and makes light and shadows dance across his skin.

“My father used to sing to me.” Lance replies, adding with a grin, “Loudly, and  _ very  _ off key, but still.”

Keith lets out a breathy laugh in response.

“I miss him.” Lance continues, for once not having to worry about how his words will be received. With Keith, he feels… understood. 

“Me too.” The other boy has a faraway look in his eyes. “My mother, I mean. It’s hard to lose someone at such a young age.”

“Yes, it’s…  _ yeah. _ I have my uncle, I guess. He’s not such a bad guy; he risked his life to save my father, and he brought me up as his own son.” At the sight of Keith’s wary look, Lance tries to lighten up the conversation. “I know you don’t like his politics, but I’m sure when I tell him about the giants he’ll correct the situation.”

“Or you could.” Keith offers quietly. He meets Lance’s eyes, speaking with a genuine, honest tone. “Look, it took a lot of guts for you to come here today. And look at the way you smoothed things over with the giants! You’re a natural at this.”

_ Oh.  _ Lance squints at him, smirking. “Am I hearing things or… was that almost a compliment?”

“Almost.” Failing to hold back a smile, Keith says, “But don’t go getting a big head. Your crown won't fit.”

Lance doesn’t reply with another witty retaliation because he feels something stirring instead of him, as if Keith’s words from earlier are making him feel like he’s capable of more than just following his uncle’s orders. As if he really could make a difference. All at once, he lets it out. “You know what? You’re right. Tomorrow I’m gonna… I’m gonna go to my uncle. I’ll tell him about the giants working conditions, and I’ll ask him to repeal the elfin restrictions. They shouldn’t be forced into entertainment jobs – not if I have anything to say about it.”

The only sounds come from the hum of the rest of the bar and the crackling fireplace as Keith’s expression softens. With slow movements, he leans in until they’re only a few inches apart, whispering, “I think you’re going to be a great king someday. Your father would’ve been proud.” 

“Thanks,” Lance breathes, his voice just as quiet. “I think he would have really liked you.”

Keith smiles at that, breaking their intense eye contact as he purses his lips and glances at the gleaming fire. He looks so entrancing without even trying, a mystery of a boy that Lance yearns to understand.

Before he can lose the courage, Lance meets eyes with him and softly says, “Kiss me.”

 

♡♡♡

 

“Kiss me.” 

Keith feels warm all over, completely different from whenever he’s given a command and forced to carry it out despite his body being filled with dread. This is different, this is heart pounding, hands shaking  _ I want you _ . This is  _ Lance  _ – who is gentle and confident and considerate in all the right ways. Desire washes over him as he leans in, eyes fluttering shut.

Voice faltering, Lance pulls back just before their lips touch. “That wasn’t an order.”

“I know.” Keith smiles, closing the gap.

The kiss is soft, and hesitant for a few seconds until Keith rests his hand on the side of Lance’s face, stroking his cheek. Lance grins into the next kiss and pulls him closer. After a life of constantly being weighed down by his curse, this is one of those fleeting moments where Keith feels free. He can’t get a certain song out of his head, but all it does is make him kiss Lance harder, as if to say,  _ I found him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back and hopefully will be posting more often! thanks again for reading, and please feel free to leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed! i’m loving this au so much that i might end up writing a full chapter fic for it :D
> 
> this particular scene was inspired by stellalights amazing art: https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/1094386986297774080


	4. can't help falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“for i can’t help falling in love with you.”_
> 
> keith helps lance film a cover for his youtube channel. lance happens to be singing a love song and keith happens to be head over heels for lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [relationships: keith/lance  
> tags: youtubers, singer!lance, pining keith, getting together, fluff]

Keith breathes a sigh of relief as he presses export. He’s been editing his latest video since he woke up that morning and finally satisfied with it. It’s only three in the afternoon and he already feels like crashing, until his phone lights up with a direct message from Lance and he suddenly feels wide awake.

 

**@loverboylance**

hey are you free today?

 

**@keithkogayne**

Yeah, what’s up?

 

**@loverboylance**

idk i just miss you lol

 

Keith blinks at his phone, holding back a giddy smile. He and Lance haven’t seen each other as much lately. With both of their channels blowing up, they’ve been too busy making videos to do much of anything else. The timing is amazing, in a way. Their subscriber counts have been growing at the same time (of course Lance insists on making it a competition), but on the other hand, it means they haven’t been able see each other as much outside of filming and a few late night editing parties.

He’s always missed Lance when he’s not around, but over the past few months it’s turned into something more. An ache in his heart when a day goes by without talking to him, that whirling feeling in his stomach whenever they reunite. As Shiro likes to put it, Keith is “ _so gone for that boy._ ”

 

**@keithkogayne**

I miss you too. Are you busy rn?

**@loverboylance**

im gonna film a cover real quick but

you can come over if you want!

**@keithkogayne**

On my way :)

 

♡♡♡

 

“How does that look?”

“Um…” Keith stands behind the tripod, trying to frame Lance just right. The other boy is sitting on a stool by his blue wall, guitar in hands. With practiced ease, he’s fully relaxed in front of the camera, casually tuning his instrument. Lance always looks good – but Lance with a guitar is something else entirely. Realizing he’s still waiting for an answer, Keith stammers, “Yeah, perfect. You– it’s perfect.”

“Okay, go ahead.” He smiles, his fingers in position for the opening chord.

After starting the video, Keith takes a seat off to the side. Lance jumps right into the cover, strumming a relaxed, slow pattern of repeated chords. In an instant, Keith recognizes the song and his heart begins to race even though he knows it doesn’t mean anything. Lance would have sung it whether or not he was there. Still, of all songs, it’s _this one_. Keith’s breath catches when he starts singing.

“ _Wise men say only fools rush in,_ ” Lance’s voice is heavenly, filling the room even though he sings softly. “ _But I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with you?_ ”

Keith realizes his mistake too late.

When filming covers, Lance doesn’t usually stare right into the camera. He looks down at his guitar, or off to the side, getting lost in the song. But today, Keith is sitting perfectly in his line of vision, and it seems like Lance decides to stick with it rather than avoiding eye contact. As he continues with the flowing melody, _“darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be,_ ” he’s singing right to Keith.

He eases on the guitar for the next part, only strumming singular chords as his voice does most of the work. “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too.”_ Lance always sings with emotion, and today is no different, except for the fact that his eyes never leave Keith’s while he gives meaning to the lyrics. _“For I can’t help falling in love with you._ ”

Picking up the strumming pattern again but slowing the tempo, Lance finishes off the song. Faltering, he looks away from Keith, singing the last line down to his guitar with a quiet, almost unsure voice. _“For I can’t help… falling in love… with you.”_

Silence falls across the room. Only after a few seconds and a hesitant look from Lance does Keith remember to get up and turn off the camera. Wanting to break the awkwardness, Keith utters the first thing that comes to his mind. “That was… wow, that was amazing. I mean – I don’t know how you do that.”

Lance snorts, the tension between them fading. “Do what?”

“Singing, guitar…” _A smile capable of lighting up the universe,_ Keith inwardly muses _._ “All of it.”

“It’s not that hard. I bet you could do it if you tried.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Keith gestures to the guitar. “I would probably break that thing if I touched it.”

“You would not!” He protests, standing up. Face lit up like he has an idea, Lance plops himself down on the couch, guitar in hands. “C’mere. I’m gonna teach you how to play.”

Despite himself, Keith sits down next to Lance. “Seriously?”

“You doubt my abilities?”

“Not _yours._ ” Keith says, but he accepts the guitar that the other boy shoves onto his lap.

“Okay, we’re gonna start with a G chord. Like this–” Lance reaches over, placing his fingers on the strings. Once he moves away, Keith puts his fingers in the same position. When he strums, the chord sounds accurate, maybe not as clear as when Lance does it, but he’s _actually doing it_ and Lance’s excited gasp encourages him.

They continue working on chords until Keith can shakily strum a few of the simple ones. His face is hot, due to their close proximity and Lance’s constant touching. But he doesn’t want to stop, not when Lance grins proudly every time he remembers a chord correctly or touches his hands to put them in the right position. Once he’s able to switch between chords with only minor mistakes, Lance asks, “Are you ready to try a song?”

 _Definitely not_ , he thinks, but blurts out, “Only if you sing.”

Lance flushes, somehow manages to look bashful and smug at the same time. “Well, if you insist… Play a C.”

His fingers dancing until he remembers which strings to press, Keith strums the C chord and Lance sings the first word, “ _Wise_ … Play a G… _Men_ … Play an E minor–no, yep, you got it… _Say…_ ” and Keith forgets how to function for a moment because _oh my god he’s singing Can’t Help Falling In Love With You in my ear._

The two of them stumble through the song, Lance instructing him and patiently slowing down his singing to match Keith’s sloppy guitar playing. A strumming pattern is out of the question, and Keith is probably getting a majority of the chords wrong, but Lance doesn’t seem to mind. He sings like an angel even when he’s laughing through half of the notes. This time the song feels even more intimate, as if Lance really is directing it at Keith. It’s almost unbearable.

By the time the song is ending – _take my hand, take my whole life too –_ Keith is playing somewhat comfortably, thanks to Lance’s help with the chords and what is quite possibly the slowest tempo ever. Effortless is the best way to describe Lance’s singing as he throws in vocal runs with ease and holds out the notes until Keith catches up with him. They’re sitting close enough that Keith can feel the other boys breath on his ear.

He shivers when Lance gets even closer. _“For I… can’t help… falling in love–”_

Forgetting the next chord, Keith falls still. He turns to look at Lance, who finishes off the song on his own, suddenly quiet, as if its only for Keith to hear. “ _With you._ ”

As if he truly can’t help it, Keith leans in to kiss him. He manages to stop himself just before their lips touch, unsure. “Can I–?”

“Yes,” The other boy whispers, already closing the gap.

Lance kisses like he sings. Softly, lovingly, with just as much passion. Another thing Keith can never get enough of.

 

♡♡♡

 

“I always knew my singing had seduction powers.”

“I think it was my guitar playing.”

“That’s a joke, right?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed!! :D comments/kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> my twitter: @waywardbaz


	5. these damn thin walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 25: neighbors
> 
> following the prompt: “i heard constant coughing in your apartment it sounded like you were choking so i panicked and kicked down your door to come save you. wait, you’re not choking and just have a bad cold? oh my god”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [relationships: keith/lance  
> tags: neighbors au, Keith Being Impulsive, sort of a sick fic, humor]  
> [prompt by cxptains-imagines on tumblr!]

Thin walls are a curse.

Keith can hear everything his next door neighbors do, which is made worse by the fact that one if his neighbors is _so fucking loud._

The guy – Lance, as he’s always cheerfully greeted by the many friends that visit, has an unmistakable voice and ever-present laughter. He sings, too. In the shower, around the house, along with the radio. Sometimes Keith feels envious of how much space Lance fills, how he’s bright and loud and doesn’t care who’s listening. Unless Keith’s trying to get some peace and quiet, that is. Then he just feels annoyed.

But if there’s anything Keith isn’t, it would be a complainer. He’s had worse neighbors. At least Lance’s singing is nice, and his music choices are somewhat bearable. Besides, his next door neighbor isn’t at fault for the walls being so thin, and thankfully he has the decency to be quiet at night.

At the end of the day, it doesn’t take much to block out the noise. Keith is usually content to play music of his own or uses earphones to immerse himself into his own little world, which is why he almost missed something dire. Had he not just gotten home and not yet reached for his earphones, he wouldn’t have heard the coughing.

It’s worse than coughing, with wheezing breaths in between the strachy, hacking sounds. This goes on for moments longer, much too long for Keith’s comfort, somehow getting louder by the second and _oh fuck my neighbor is choking to death._

Heart pounding, Keith runs out of his room and tries the doorknob. Locked. He can still hear the choking noises coming from inside. Not allowing himself to panic, Keith takes a step back and kicks the door as hard as he can. Maybe a little _too_ hard, because it crashes to the ground not a second later. Stepping over the fallen door, he rushes to his neighbor, who is no longer coughing, but _screaming._

“Dude!” A raspy voice yells. “What the fuck?”

“I–” Keith surveys the scene. Instead of finding a helpless person in need of the heimlich maneuver, he sees a tired but alarmed looking boy with a red-tinted nose, wrapped up in a blanket. “I… thought you were choking?”

“Are you insane? I’m _sick_!” Lance’s gaze keeps switching between Keith and the door on the ground, mouth hanging open. “You broke my door.”

Keith tries to bottle up his frustration, but the other boy – the incredibly _cute_ boy – is looking at him like he’s an idiot and he’s starting to feel like he’s never been more embarrassed in his life. “I was trying to save you.”

“How heroic!” He yells, despite his obvious sore throat. “You know, you could’ve–” What sounds like an oncoming rant is interrupted by another coughing fit, through which Lance keeps steadily glaring at Keith. When he finally stops, he settles for a sarcastic, “Don’t worry, I’m not choking.”

“Look, I’m really sorry.” Keith responds, feeling completely out of place in the unfamiliar living room. “I panicked, okay? I didn’t think the door would actually fall off its hinges…”

Already seeming to lose his energy, probably thanks to the sickness, Lance slumps back down onto the couch. “Well, thanks for the concern, but if you can’t cure my cold, or _fix my door–_ ”

“I can make soup.” He cuts the other boy off, smiling weakly. “And I’ll pay for the door, I swear.”

Lance’s scowl softens at that. “Oh… Soup would be nice.”

“I’m on it.” A grin stretching across his face, Keith turns back towards the open doorway. “I’ll be right back.”

Lance calls after him, “Maybe try the doorknob this time, yeah?”

He pops his head back into the room, trying for a glare but unable to bite back a smile. “Your door was locked. And I left mine open anyway. I was kind of in a hurry.”

“Your concern for me is _truly_ charming.” Lance deadpans, and then seems to get an idea. “Hey, maybe I don’t need a new door! I’ll just station you outside and you can _ninja kick_ potential intruders. It's kind of impressive... in a destructive, idiotic kind of way. I mean, look what you did to my door! Imagine what you could do to a–”

With a serious tone, Keith cuts him off, “You should rest your voice. For all of our sakes.”

He can still hear Lance’s laughter as he enters his own apartment, and for once, he’s grateful for thin walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and then they fall in love)  
> its a little rushed but its the best i could do what with my current writing slump D: i hope you enjoyed anyway and thank you for reading!!


	6. kind of an impulse thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 28: free day  
> keith proposes to lance on a whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relationships: keith/lance  
> tags: proposal, fluff, Everything Is Sweet And Nothing Hurts, i know this is set post war but its a version of vld where allura is alive because fuck canon

After long days of dealing with the aftermath of the war, Keith and Lance find their solace in quiet nights in the desert with their arms wrapped around each other. Lance likes to play with Keith’s hair and tell stories about his day, while Keith likes to listen, occasionally interrupting the other boy with lingering kisses. 

It’s one of those nights where Lance can’t seem to stop talking, and they’re both perfectly happy to lay on the couch underneath a layer of blankets, wearing matching, sleepy smiles. Midway through Lance’s rant about something Pidge and Hunk had gotten him in trouble for – he greatly under exaggerates his own part in the disastrous robot experiment that had wreaked havoc in a Garrison lab – Keith starts laughing, and when Lance gives him a confused look, he leans in for a kiss. 

Lance doesn’t mind, happily reciprocating and sighing against his lips. Their kisses are lazy and slow, with just as much passion as they had the first time. After a few moments, they pull back slightly to look at each other. For what must be the thousandth time, Keith is struck by how lucky he is to be in a universe where Lance McClain looks at him the same way he looks at oceans and starry skies.  
Interrupting the comfortable silence, he murmurs into Lance’s neck, whispering, “Marry me.”

The other boy freezes, looking shocked. “Wait – are you… really asking?”

It hadn’t been Keith’s plan, but he nods fervently, realizing that it’s exactly what he wants.

Lance seems to melt under his gaze, and then rolls his eyes and weakly laughs like he’s in on something Keith isn’t. “I can’t believe you.”

“You don’t–” He tries to grapple with the sinking feeling of disappointment, almost wishing he could take back the words but knowing he’d never actually want to. “Are you saying no?”

“No!” Lance’s eyes widen, and he tightens his grip on Keith’s waist, stammering, “I mean yes! Yes, I want to. Of course I want to marry you, Keith.”

“Oh,” Keith almost feels a little dizzy at the realization that they’re now engaged. He quickly presses another kiss to Lance’s lips, mumbling, “I love–”

“I just can’t believe you beat me to it, you jerk!” Lance cuts him off, but he’s grinning. Not before letting out a dramatic sigh, he continues, “I was planning on proposing tomorrow. With a ring, and everything.” 

“Tomorrow?” Keith repeats, suddenly remembering the dinner date Lance had planned for them. “Oh my god, Lance.”

The other boy is shaking his head, trying (but miserably failing) not to laugh. “You just had to one up me, didn’t you?” 

“You caught me.” Keith jokes, smiling into their next kiss.

And then they can’t kiss anymore, because they’re laughing too hard, bodies practically shaking as they chuckle against each other. Keith almost wishes he could stop, only so he could better hear the sound of Lance’s giggles – something he’s listened to for years and never gotten tired of.  _ I’m going to marry him _ , Keith thinks, feeling warm at the thought. 

Once their laughter finally dies down and Keith wipes the tears from his eyes, he gives Lance a weak smile, saying, “You could still propose tomorrow.”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise.” Lance huffs, and then continues with bravado, “Although, my speech was definitely going to make you weep.” 

“I’m sure.”

“You didn’t even  _ plan  _ your proposal, did you?”

Keith purses his lips, and then answers honestly, “It was kind of an impulse thing.”

Lance lets out another snort at that, and then looks at him with an achingly fond expression. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Keith says, and he wants to shout it across the oceans and into far galaxies, but for now, he’s content with softly whispering it against his future husband’s lips in the quiet of their apartment. He repeats it like a mantra,  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap for klance au month! thank you so much for reading, and thank you to everyone who left lovely comments! <3
> 
> find me on twitter @waywardbaz


End file.
